


Jealousy will drive you mad.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Top!Mycroft, bottom!Greg, jealous!Mycroft
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: MYSTRADE]<br/>"Jealous!Mycroft : quella cameriera è proprio insopportabile. Non lo capisce che Greg è impegnato?!"<br/>{#Prompt suggerito per il Drabble event sulla pagina facebook We are out for prompt.}<br/>-Mycroft Holmes.- chiamò Gregory, lentamente. -Quelli che ho visto erano per caso membri di un'organizzazione militare nazionale?<br/>Mycroft assunse un'aria innocente.<br/>-Avevo richiesto l'intervento della MI6, Anthea deve aver avuto dei problemi.<br/>-Mycroft!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy will drive you mad.

**_"Jealousy will drive you mad."_ **

  
-Scusami il ritardo, Myc.  
Il politico sollevò gli occhi grigi da un articolo del Times di quel giorno, risparmiandosi l'irritazione per la macchia circolare di una tazzina di caffè proprio sotto il paragrafo appena concluso. Certa gente mancava proprio dell'accortezza di saper vivere, maledizione.  
-C'era questo caso assurdo delle auto di lusso... Ah, lo stavi leggendo, vedo.- sorrise lo yarder, sul giornale era stampata una sua foto in qualità di incaricato del caso. Mycroft annuì distrattamente mentre il compagno si sedeva di fronte a lui, slacciandosi il cappotto e scoprendo un completo dal colore bluastro, prossimo al nero.  
-Ingannavo l'attesa. Sono riuscito a concludere in anticipo la mia riunione.  
-Oh, bene.  
Mycroft aveva trascorso una mattinata infernale e adesso aveva solo voglia di lasciarsi quella riunione infinita alle spalle, letteralmente, e godersi uno dei rari momenti in cui lui e l'Ispettore che tanto aveva bramato in segreto erano liberi di condividere. La loro relazione era prossima a festeggiare il felice ed inaspettato traguardo di otto mesi e Mycroft se n'era reso conto in un momento di distrazione durante la revisione di un trattato estero. Tuttavia, per ovvi motivi, doveva rimanere segreta. Non lo aveva mai reputato un problema o uno svantaggio, riteneva anzi che non lo avrebbe nemmeno mai pensato, eppure quel pomeriggio le cose sarebbero cambiate drasticamente. Si guardò stancamente intorno mentre Gregory si massaggiava il viso provato dai frequenti straordinari in centrale, una cameriera si avvicinò a loro e al politico non piacque minimanente il sorriso amichevole che rivolse al suo compagno. La squadrò da capo a piedi, studentessa universitaria dai lunghi capelli biondi e due furbi - fin troppo - occhi azzurri.  
-Salve, cosa vi porto?- domandò allegra, cinguettando come un fringuello davanti al sorriso cordiale di Gregory. Conosceva il suo compagno ormai, era amichevole con tutti a differenza sua, ma decisamente non aprrovava lo sguardo della giovane su di lui.  
-Un caffè, per favore.  
-Per lei?  
Mycroft si trattenne a stento dal sibilare che finalmente la sua importante presenza era stata notata e puntò gli occhi grigi in quelli della sciocca cameriera.  
-Un thè al limone e zenzero, senza latte. E una millefoglie.- ordinò, sentendo lo sguardo familiare di Gregory addosso emise un lieve sospiro. -Grazie.- aggiunse, tra i denti.  
La donna si eclissò tra i tavoli e Gregory scosse il capo per un motivo incomprensibile prima di iniziare a parlare con Mycroft delle rispettive giornate di entrambi. Il politico non poteva rivelare granchè, ma Gregory non insisteva e questo lo metteva più a suo agio del previsto. La donna tornò alcuni minuti più tardi con un vassoio plastificato tra le mani, Mycroft notò la sua tendenza a mordersi le unghie e sorrise beffardo per un attimo, una persona così sciatta non avrebbe avuto la minima possibilità con un uomo come Gregory. Il suo Gregory, ci teneva a precisare. Aveva dei residui di smalto color carne, anonimo come lei.  
-Ecco a voi. Buon appetito.  
Mycroft serrò le labbra fino a farle quasi scomparire nel volto, respirando furioso alla seconda occhiata della cameriera verso Gregory... Il quale non stava realizzando alcunchè. Rimasero al tavolo per circa un'ora e mezzo, parlando, ma la rabbia di Mycroft montava nello stomaco.  
-...Arrestato un'ora fa, era un infe... Myc? Mi stai ascoltando?  
-Sì.- rispose distratto, seguebdo con lo sguardo la cameriera bionda. Da diverso tempo, dopotutto, quell'anonima ragazzina stava passando fra i tavoli e faceva il possibile per guardare Gregory, anche di spalle, e sorrideva. Erano sotto il suo sguardo anche in quel momento, Mycroft ne approfittò per prendere una forchettata di millefoglie e porgerla, con notevole imbarazzo ben nascosto dietro la sua decisione, verso le labbra del poliziotto. Greg lo fissò spaesato, si affrettò ad inventarsi una scusa.  
-Ho avuto l'impressione che ci sia una punta di acidità nella crema. Puoi fornirmi un tuo parere?  
Scusa banale ed estremamente campata in aria, la crema era squisita, ma mai quanto la consapevolezza di vedere lo sguardo della cameriera farsi stranito.  
-No, non ha nulla che non va, Myc. È buona.  
-Mi sarò sbagliato, dunque.  
-Sei strano oggi, sicuro che vada tutto bene?  
"Ma certo, tralasciando una donna di ventisei anni che si slaccia la camicia di un bottone ogni volta che passa dal nostro tavolo." pensò inacidito, ma dal suo volto non trasparì alcunchè. La stava prendendo come una gara, durante il successivo discorso la cameriera tornò a servire al tavolo poco distante dal loro e Gregory giocherellò appena con la paletta plastificata del caffè.  
-Scusi.- disse alla biondina, Mycroft drizzò ognuno dei cinque sensi e afferrò il proprio cellulare dalla tasca. Stava divenendo tutto troppo insostenibile, per lui.  
-Dica pure.  
-Può portarmi una ciambella? Mi è venuta fame.  
-Certamente, signore.  
-Myc?- lo chiamò lo yarder, qualche istante dopo. -Smettila di fissarla male, sta solo facendo il suo lavoro.  
-Se il suo impiego consiste nel contemplarti, allora avresti ragione, ma mi risulta di trovarmi in un bar.  
-Sei... Oh mio Dio, Myc! Sei geloso?  
-Niente affatto.- brontolò, seccato.  
-Capisco...  
Troppo. Troppo insostenibile. Facendo finta di controllare i messaggi in entrata, Mycroft compose un breve testo e inviò un sms alla proproa assistente. La ragazza intanto si portò al bancone e indugiò qualche istante, dalla sua posizione Mycroft potè vederla sorridere divertita e ne capì il motivo solo quando fu di ritorno al tavolo. Il tovagliolo di carta che Gregory stringeva tra le nani riportava una serie di numeri scritti a penna.  
-Getta quel tovagliolo.- ordinò, in un sibilo furibondo.  
-Eh? Mycroft, si può sapere che diavolo...  
-Ha scritto il suo numero di telefono sul tovagliolo. Gettalo via, o lo farò personalmente.  
Gregory lo guardò perplesso ancora per un po', poi accartocciò il tovagliolo e lo lasciò cadere nel posacenere in mezzo al tavolo.  
-Ancora non sei geloso, vero?- domandò, divertito. Mycroft non vedeva nulla di ilare nella situazione, serrò le labbra e si nascose dietro la tazza di the.  
-Affatto.  
Fu in quel momento esatto che, con un sonoro tonfo, la porta del locale venne aperta per far entrare quattro uomini vestiti di nero, armato di pistola e ricetrasmittente. Due di loro afferrarono la cameriera tra i gridolini generali, Mycroft si limitò a finire pacificamente la propria tazza di infuso.  
-Ma che..?- sussurrò Gregory, voltandosi indietro. -Mycroft...?!  
La cameriera venne portata fuori dal bar di peso, letteralmente, e il politico si pulì le labbra con il tovagliolo.  
-Mycroft Holmes.- chiamò Gregory, lentamente. -Quelli che ho visto erano per caso membri di un'organizzazione militare nazionale?  
Mycroft assunse un'aria innocente.  
-Avevo richiesto l'intervento della MI6, Anthea deve aver avuto dei problemi.  
-Mycroft!  
Greg guardò il compagno infilarsi con noncuranza il cappotto e lasciare un paio di banconote sul tavolo, sotto la tazza di the.  
-Vogliamo andare? Ho altri impegni tra tredici minuti.  
-Buon Dio, tu sei un... Un... Ah!  
Lo yarder scosse il capo e uscì con lui dal locale, della cameriera bionda non vi era più alcuna traccia.  
-Non le accadrà nulla, vero?- chiese.  
-Non posso garantirlo.- fu la pacata risposta di Mycroft, che inaspettatamente gli prese la mano mentre camminavano per le strade affollate di Londra. Greg sospirò finendo per sorridere, la gelosia del suo compagno era dolce ed avventata, un po' come il sapore del caffè sulle labbra. Forse l'avrebbe messa alla prova più spesso.  



End file.
